Grimlock
Grimlock is the name of several fictional characters in the Transformers Universes. He is usually portrayed as a tough leader who turns into a mechanical dinosaur. Transformers: Generation 1 Grimlock is the most fearsome and powerful member of the Dinobots. Grimlock can be cold, merciless and contemptuous of those he considers beneath him, such as human beings, and at times, even Autobot leader Optimus Prime himself, who Grimlock would gladly supplant as Autobot leader if he were able to, giving him a superiority complex as indicated by his Generation 1 tech specs. Nevertheless, he is a valiant warrior whose actions command respect from all who are witness to them, both friend and foe. One of his most distinguishing features is his famous speech impediment, resembling cliched caveman speech, which leads him to shorten sentences and refer to himself constantly as "Me Grimlock", never "I" (i.e. "Me Grimlock no bozo! Me KING!") - the reason for this varies from depiction to depiction, with some making it the result of true mental limitations, and others vocal processor damage or a ruse Grimlock perpetrates to allow others to think of him as less intelligent than he actually is. Grimlock is among the strongest of the Transformers, possibly an equal to, or even superior to Optimus Prime and Megatron in certain continuities. In Tyrannosaurus Rex'' ''mode, his powerful jaws can snap virtually anything that comes between them - from steel cables to a Decepticon limb. He also can shoot an energy ray from his mouth. In robot mode, Grimlock wields an energo-sword, whose blade is sheathed in crackling energon and can slice a 2-foot-thick (0.61 m) concrete wall in one slash. He also uses a double-barreled, self-propelled rocket launcher. He is almost invulnerable in his Tyrannosaurus Rex mode as shown with his battle with Megatron due to Megatron's primary weapon, his arm-mounted fusion cannon having little or no effect on Grimlock. Age of Extinction (film) Grimlock appears in the film ''Transformers: Age of Extinction. ''He was first seen around the middle having been locked up in robot mode and Lockdown kept him as an unfortunate prisoner-of-war for many millions of years. As soon as Hound and Crosshairs detached the Dinobots from Lockdown's ship, Optimus freed them later on in Beijing, China, asking the four to participate in battle. Grimlock was not only ungrateful for Optimus freeing him but refused to follow demands for battle. Optimus then punched him in the face and then threw him into a river when Grimlock tried to kill him. With Optimus having won the battle, Grimlock agrees to let Optimus ride him and order him in taking down as many KSI Decepticons with his fire breath and powerful jaws. As soon as the KSI threats were over, Grimlock and the other Dinobots Strafe, Scorn/Spike and Slug were on the verge of recapture when Lockdown activated his magnetic force, which also posed a threat to Optimus and the human citizens of Beijing. Optimus then shot down the magnet and ordered Grimlock to guard the bridge between Beijing and where Optimus and Lockdown have their final battle. Robots in Disguise Grimlock shows up in the 2015 Cartoon Network show Transformers: Robots in Disguise (not to be confused with the show of the same name that came out the previous decade, which is not related in continuity). Unlike previous Transformers media, he is actually a main rather than minor character. This Grimlock is much more benevolent and verbally literate than any version of Grimlock. He is also the first version of Grimlock not to possess any bad temper or a desire to be the sole dominant leader or fire breath. He is also the most friendly member of the Autobot group as while the others are prone to arguing in favor of their own opinions over strategies in combat, operations and teamwork. GrimlockWFCconceptart.jpg|Grimlock in the DS version of Transformers: War for Cybertron. PTU5s.png|Grimlock in Transformers: Fall of Cybertron. Grimlock_Alt-form.jpg|Grimlock in t-rex mode in Transformers: Fall of Cybertron. Grimlock (Transformers).png|Grimlock in Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015 cartoon). gl_still.png|Grimlock in t-rex mode in Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015 cartoon). Category:Transformers Heroes Category:Robots Category:Giant Robots Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Dinosaurs Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Hasbro Heroes Category:Robot Pilots Category:Possessed Object Category:Comic Relief Category:Troublemakers Category:Cartoon Network Heroes Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Clawed Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Shieldmen Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Paramount Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Pyrotic Heroes Category:Shape Shifters Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Heroic Creation Category:Monster Tamers Category:Leaders Category:Living Heroes Category:Aliens Category:False Antagonist